fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kohaku Daisy
Kohaku Daisy '(コハクデイジー ''Kohaku Deijī) is the main character of Twinkling Pretty Cure! and Twinkling Pretty Cure! Courageous Dreams. She is a tomboyish girl who seems cool and calm, but is actually energetic and loves to laugh. Her catchphrase is '"Use your courage!" '(あなたの勇気を使ってください！''Anata no yūki o tsukatte kudasai!) Her alter ego is '''Cure Amber '(キュアアンバー Kyua Anbā), who represents courage and has the power of light. Her theme color is yellow. Appearance As a civilian, Daisy has blue eyes and shoulder-length auburn hair that curls a little at the end. Her casual outfit in the first season consists of a yellow sleeveless dress with a bit of orange and orange sneakers. On her dress is a daisy. She also wears a daisy in her hair. As Cure Amber, Daisy's hair turns orange and is put into a ponytail. Her hair is also much longer. Her top is yellow with orange ruffles on the top and bottom and a light orange bow. Below the top is a yellow belt. Her skirt is orange with small yellow ruffles on the bottom. She also wears yellow armwarmers, yellow high-heeled boots, and an orange ribbon in her hair that holds her ponytail. Personality Daisy is a 13-year-old girl who is in her second year of middle school at Wonder Private Middle School. She is on the school volleyball team and loves sports. On the outside, she seems cool and calm and ready to handle any situation. But she is really super energetic like her younger sister, Kohaku Hikaru, and loves to laugh. Daisy also loves donuts, especially glazed. Relationships [[Kohaku Hikaru|'''Kohaku Hikaru]] - The two are sisters and friends. Sometimes, Daisy and Hikaru fight, but they have a good relationship. They help each other out whenever they can, especially as Cure Amber and Cure Solar. Yuriamai Sakura - At first, Daisy and Sakura barely knew each other. However, Daisy became Sakura's first friend, and they soon became Precure partners. They later become best friends. History Becoming Cure Amber Gathering the Team Saving Seishin Cure Amber Cure Amber 'is Daisy's alter ego. She represents courage and controls the power of light. Her theme color is yellow. Attacks 'Amber Flash '- Cure Amber's first finisher 'Amber Light Flash '- Cure Amber's second finisher when upgraded with the Amber Sword. 'Shining Light '''- Cure Amber's finisher in the sequel. Etymology '''Kohaku- means "amber" which could refer to her alter ego as Cure Amber. Daisy- refers to a flower with a yellow middle, as yellow is her theme color. Her name means "amber daisy" Cure Amber ''refers to an orange mineral or the orange-yellow color. Music Daisy's voice actress, '''Sanpei Yuko', has performed several image songs for the character she voices. * Yellow Shine * OK Courage * Light Time Duets Trivia * She shares some similarities with Tsuyoi Ayaka: ** They both represent courage ** They both have orange as one of their theme colors * She is also similar to Hinagiku Amber: ** They both have yellow and orange as their theme colors ** They are both tomboys ** They both have light powers * She is the first lead Cure to have yellow as a theme color. * Daisy's birthday is April 30th. This means her zodiac is Taurus. * She shares her seiyuu with Yumehara Nozomi's, Sanpei Yuko. * Her appearance was partly based off of Princess Daisy from the Super Mario series. They also share the same name, Daisy. Gallery Screenshot 2017-06-07 at 9.08.43 AM.png|Daisy in casual clothes Cure Amber heartly.png|Cure Amber by Cure Heartly Daisydrawn.jpeg|Daisy drawn by Cure Kohaku Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Twinkling Pretty Cure! Category:Yoshi0001 Category:Yellow Cures Category:Light using Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:User:Yoshi0001